Zoids: Fuzors Reborn!
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: Fuzors and Guardian Force COMBINE! Life in Blue City will never be the same again, as new people appear, and new threats... Now, it's up to Mach Storm, as well as their new friends, to protect the people of Blue City from the gravest threat yet...
1. Chapter 1

Zoids: Fuzors Reborn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids**

(A/N: Well, Fuzors has to get some love at some point. This takes place two years after the end of Guardian Force, and a month after the end of Fuzors. Enjoy.)

Chapter 1:

Strange encounters of the weird kind.

Van's head hurt, and he felt dizzy. What's more, a bright, white light was shinning straight into his eyes, burning them even though his eyelids were shut. Actually, his entire body as burning, which is what he felt anyways, as well as feeling sore, and in pain. But really got to him was that light. Shutting his eyes even tighter, he moved his right hand to cover his face, and heard a voice say,

"He's moving!" This voice annoyed Van, as it was loud and whiny, and it sounded like someone was blasting a trumpet into his ear. He gave a groan, as he tried to move his hands to cover his ears, trying to shield them from all the beating sounds, and the sound of buzzing lights. He groaned again, as the light burned his eyes unprotected eyes.

"Ugh…" Van managed to groan, feeling no power in his body to move, let alone open his eyes. His hands remaining idle at his side.

"Look, he moved!" came the whiny voice again. If only Van could open his eyes, he would strangle the neck of the owner of that voice. It was so loud and whiny.

_"SHUT UP!"_ Van's mind barked at the noise and at the whiny voice. However, seeing as it was only a thought, it only traveled to the edge of his head, and vanished. Van tried to move his lips to speak, but he could barley move them. He felt drained, and that light was burning his tightly closed eyes. Suddenly, a new feeling entered Van. A burning of his throat, for it felt raw and sore.

"W-W-W-Wa-Wa-Wat… Wate- Water…" Van managed to say in a low voice, as he heard the whiny voice speak again.

"Water! Get him water." The voice said. Van wanted to say shut up, but he figured it be a waste of his already limited energy.

"Water, got it." A female voice said to the whiny voice. This voice was not as whiny or high pitched as the male voice, and was generally, less annoying to Van's ears. Before he could mouth or find something to moan about, he felt a plastic tube being shoved between his lips, and the cool feeling of water running down his throat, healing it and killing off the flame that was in his throat.

"T-T-Tha-Thank… you." Van was able to say in a tiny voice, as he heard the female voice let out a small giggle.

"Your welcome." It said, as he felt something cold land on his forehead. A wet rag. The coolness of the rag lowered the burning in Van's body some, but he was still in pain. And lots of pain. A groan escaped his lips, as well as an arch in his back.

"Just stay there." Another, though deep, voice said. "Your ok."

"O-O-O-Ok…" Van muttered again.

"Please, don't speak either." Another female voice said, though in a lighter tone. He felt someone's hand rub his head, and, mainly due to the pain, he blacked out slowly into sleep.

"Is he asleep?" a kids voice asked, though Van was asleep before his brain could identify this voice as annoying or calm. Regardless, Van soon found himself asleep. Surprisingly, no weird dreams popped into his head. For he was dreaming he was at the controls of his Blade Liger, running across a large barren wasteland, heading towards a light. A big, bright, light… a light? Wouldn't that mean…

"Hey!" a voice said, somehow startling Van into jolting right up, wide-eyed with fear. He took a few gasps of air, and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a medium sized office of sorts, for there was a desk, chair, and a large window at the east side of the window. Van noted, along with the fish tank, that he was in the center of this room, sitting on a couch. A table was by him, piled high with magazines and holding an empty coffee cup, and another couch, where a man sat. The man was sitting crossed-legged, a magazine, with a girl in a bikini on the cover, in his hands. He had short orange hair that seemed to be slopping back, and was wearing a blue jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He looked plain, though Van's lack of vision held him back from making any good detailing.

"Well, your awake." The man said, lowering his magazine to look at Van.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing Van asked, causing the man too tilt his head, and give Van a funny look.

"No, you're not dead."

"Where am I then?" Van asked his voice still rasped and sore.

"Um, Mach Storm headquarters." The man replied. "Mind me asking, but who are you?"

"V-Van… Flyheight…" Van said in-between gasps of air, his left hand clutching his chest.

"Um, you ok?" the man asked, scooting to the edge of the seat of the blue couch.

"No…" Van weakly said, tumbling over, and landing on his head. "Ow…" he said in his rasped voice. The man leaped from his seat to get a hold of Van, and gently helped him lay back on the couch.

"Take it easy man…" the orange haired man said, giving Van a quick look over. Van was wearing a two-piece suit with a pants part and shirt part. The shirt consists of two colors, with the center of the shirt being grey/blue, with red around the neck and shoulders. There was a grey/blue square on each arm part as well. The shirt also has two yellow/orange color ovals on each shoulder. The pants part had two colors, grey/blue and brown. The center of the pants was a grey/blue color, with brown surrounding the rest. A loose set of brown fabric with a white trim surrounded the pants, giving the looks of a skirt. The outfit parts connect at the center of the body, though a gapping hole in the center of the outfit exposed Van's abdomen.

While the outfit did look odd, the man just shook the thought out of his mind, and returned to his seat, picking up the magazine, and raising it to his face.

"You married?" the man asked, reading his magazine. Van slowly tilted his right arm, and laid it flat, looking at the gold ring on his ring finger, just above his leather glove.

"Ya…" Van mustered, tilting his head back to get into a better position of rest.

"I see…" the man muttered.

"What's your name?"

"Sigma." Sigma replied, still looking over his magazine

"Sigma huh? Tell me then, how did I get here… ow" Van asked. He heard a rustle of pages, knowing that Sigma was flipping pages of the magazine.

"Don't know. You might want to ask RD that. He found you."

"Found me?" Van asked, tilting his head to see the reading Sigma.

"Yeah. He was on an assignment, and just found you lying in the desert next to a Blade Liger."

"Did he find others?" Van meekly asked. Sigma sighed, and lowered the magazine in front of him, allowing Van to squint, seeing an ad, _"new Leoblaze, only 400!"_ read the ad. Van's mind was not really on what a Leoblaze was. "Did he?"

"No." Sigma sighed.

"Oh…" Van said, gulping back and feeling the burn of his throat.

"Yup, sorry." Sigma replied, crossing his legs, and bringing the magazine back to his face to read some more. Van just breathed a painful sigh, and laid his head back on the hard, blue couch. It was not comfortable at all, but it was not rock hard, just stale bread hard. It felt like time was just slowly tickling away. Every once in awhile, Sigma would turn a page, and make a small grumble to himself. Aside from that and the ticking sound the round clock made, nothing else happened. Van could not decide if it was the pain of his body, or that pain of boredom that got to him. However, he finally spoke.

"Where's my Liger?"

"Hanger." Sigma replied, pointing his thumb at the only door in the office. "Of course, you should wait till your better before wandering around." He added, lifting up a coffee cup, and frowning when he saw it was empty. "Guess I have to get more." He groaned, placing the magazine down, and getting up. "You want anything?"

"Water." Van replied.

"Ok, how bout something to eat?"

"Whatever works." Van groaned, twitching his left arm a bit to make sure it still worked.

"Ok." Sigma said, leaving the office, coffee cup in hand. Van sighed another painful sigh, and rested his head, but his ears perked upon hearing the door slide open again.

_"That was fast." _Van thought, turning his head around to see if Sigma had returned. Instead of seeing the orange haired man with water and coffee, he was greeted by a very muscular man with reddish hair, sharp eyebrows, a red mustache, and was dressed in something a Viking would wear.

"RD! RD! Where are you RD!" the Viking called out into the room in a gruff voice, looking for this RD. Instead, he saw a pale-faced Van. "Have you seen RD?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Uhh… no…" Van replied in a meek and rough voice, his throat dying of lack of water.

"Oh, I see. You have not seen RD. Err, by the way, who are you?" the man asked, leaning in to look at Van.

"Van Flyheight…" Van said meekly, sliding his head back away from the Viking.

"Oh, Van Flyheight!" the Viking said cheerfully and boasting. "You must be a new member of Mach Storm."

"Err… no?"

"No? You are not a member of Mach Storm?"

"No… and what's Mach Storm?"

"You don't know who Mach Storm is?" the Viking asked surprised.

"As I said, no." Van replied, watching the Viking take a seat on the opposite couch. He crossed his arms and legs, and leaned his head in.

"Mach Storm is the greatest Zi Fighting team on the planet Zi. We thought we could beat them once, but we proved no match for them. That RD, he is the greatest Zoid pilot ever!"

"Err…" Van was confused now. First off, _he _was the greatest Zoid warrior on Zi. Second, what is a Zi Fighter? Seeing as a 200 pound Viking was sitting right in front of him, he guessed to be a good option to just ask what a Zi Fighter was. "What's a Zi Fighter?" Van asked, causing the Vikings head to jerk straight up in shock, and stare at Van. Maybe mentioning the first part would have been better.

"You do not know whats a Zi Fighter is? Where have you been for the past century?"

"I'd like to know myself…" Van muttered, as the Viking appeared right beside him, lifted him up by his shoulders, and shook him.

"A Zi Fighter is a Zoids pilot!" the Viking said, shaking Van wildly. At this time, as fate would have it, Sigma walked into the room.

"Hey Van I got your…" he started to speak, but instead, he crossed his face at the sight of a Viking shaking Van wildly. "Um, Vareth?" He asked, his eyebrows twitching. The Viking, Vareth, still shaking Van, turned his head to look at Sigma.

"Hello Sigma, have you seen RD around?" Vareth, still shaking Van, whom was now unconscious.

"Ya, he, Sweet, and Matt just head to the store, and the rest of the team is out doing something. Why are you shaking Van?" he pointing at the poor man in Vareth's grip.

"Oh, silly me." Vareth said, releasing his grip on Van, whom landed on the couch with a thud, still out like a lamp.

"Um, Vareth, so, where's the rest of your team, mind me asking." Sigma replied, walking over to the two, and placing the coffee mug and water bottle on the table.

"Oh, they are on a mission. A super-secret mission."

"Ok… so, why are you here then?"

"Because I was going to see if RD wanted to help on the super-secret mission."

"Err, well, if you want him to ask him, you can wait around. Or I can take a message for you."

"It is fine, I will wait." Vareth said sitting down on the same couch Van was laying on, crushing Van's feet. Van yelped in pain, and then went back to being in a coma-like state. After a few hours, a blue haired teen, a brown haired girl, and a small, black haired boy entered the room. Sigma looked up at them; while Vareth had his eyes shut and head down, asleep.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Sigma asked, putting down his magazine.

"A stupid Gustav was in the road. Driver didn't know no Zoids were allowed on the roadway." The blue haired teen said, noticing Vareth sitting on the couch, crushing Van' legs. The brown haired girl also noticed this, and sighed.

"Vareth's back again?" she groaned.

"Yup." Sigma replied, as Vareth began to stir. Raising his head and yawning, he turned to look at the blue haired teen.

"Ah, RD!" Vareth said, getting off the couch, and Van's broken legs.

"My legs…" Van croaked.

"Hey Vareth…" RD replied, looking at the crushed man writhing in pain on the couch. "He ok?" RD asked, pointing to Van.

"Ya, he's fine." Sigma replied, as the brown haired girl, named Sweet walked over to Van's side. "Are you feeling better?" she asked softly. Van just groaned a response.

"So, Vareth, what did you need to see me about?" RD asked, as the kid, Matt, walked over to his side.

"I was wondering if you want to come on a super-secret mission."

"But if you're telling us, wouldn't it not be secret then?" Matt asked.

"I said its super-secret!" Vareth barked back, causing the young boy to cower behind RD. RD looked at the boy, then back at Vareth.

"Sure…"

"I'll join to." Came Van's voice, causing everyone to look at him, confused.

"You? Why?" Sigma asked.

"Because… I want to…" he replied, sitting up. Vareth looked at Van, then back at RD.

"Sure, why not." He said in his usual gruff voice. "We shall all go on the super-secret mission!" he added the last part by slapping RD's back, causing him to collapse over. "Opps, I guess I don't know my own strength." Vareth said in a laugh.

"Welcome to my world." Van muttered, getting to his feet. "Now, Vareth, what is the mission?"

"I SAID IT WAS SUPER-SECRET!" Vareth replied in a yell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The "super-secret" mission

For Van, being draggled along into people's schemes was usual for him. In fact, he was downright used to it. However, something felt odd about this mission, something strange. Maybe it was because of Van's head beating like a drum, or the fact his stomach was killing him, but he just felt something was off.

"So, where are we going?" Van finally asked, as the trio made a turn.

"To a super secret mission." Vareth replied.

"I know that, but I meant where in this building we are heading."

"Oh, to the hanger, of course." RD replied.

"Ah, the Zoid hanger." Van replied, rubbing his temples, before a though crossed his mind. "Mind me asking, RD, but when you found me, was a silver Org… err, a silver, raptor like Zoid with me?"

"Nope, sorry." RD replied, as the trio came to a stop, and RD walked over to a door, and punched in a code. With a swoosh, the door slide open, and the three entered a large, metallic-grey, hanger, in which many Zoids stood, most unfamiliar to Van. All but one.

"My Blade Liger!" Van said happily, walking over to the blue liger that stood next to a catwalk.

"Ah, so you have a Liger with Blades." Vareth said, watching Van pat the orange cockpit of the liger.

"Yup, me and this liger have been through a lot." Van said, lowering his head, the memories rushing to him. "This was my first Zoid. We fought many battles, I had my first kiss here, and I even lost my v..." he stopped, seeing as Vareth and RD were looking at him. "I, er, lost my, er, _value _card here. Heh heh, so, um, what are you Zoids?" Van quickly said, trying to change to subject.

"Oh, this is my Zoid." RD said, pointing to a white liger that was adjacent to the Blade Liger. To Van, the Zoid looked plain, but, if the rumors were true that RD was the best Zoid pilot around, then his Zoid should not be underestimated.

"Looks, um, nice. What is it?"

"It's the Liger Zero." RD said, walking over to his Zoid, and patting it with his gloved hand. "Like you, it's my first Zoid too, and man, do I have good memories here. Right buddy?" RD asked, as a low growl emitted from the Zoid.

"I see." Van replied, turning to Vareth. "So Vareth, which Zoid is yours?"

"That one." Vareth replied, pointing to a metallic-green wolf. This Zoid, two cannons on its back, had the appearance of a Command Wolf, but looked somewhat different.

"Are those wheels?" Van asked, pointing to two black circles that hung underneath the belly of the Zoid.

"Aye, those are wheels. For this is a Gravity Wolf."

"Gravity Wolf… never heard of it." Van mumbled, as he patted the cockpit of his Zoid, and then crossed his arms, and leaned back on the liger's head. "So, when do we go?"

"Right now!" Vareth said, as he opened up the hatch on his bulky Zoid, and then sealed it. Van and RD, seeing this, jumped into their cockpits as well, and sealed them up. Within Van's liger, he took a breath of relief, as the familiar vibe of the Blade Liger's engine hummed, and the familiar restraint of the seat belts crossed his chest.

_"Man, good to feel this again."_ Van thought, as he hands graced the controls.

"You coming!" a voice boomed over Van's radio, breaking his state of mind. It was RD, for his familiar smiling face was on the side of Van's cockpit, his bright red eyes looking at Van. "Well?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming." Van muttered, as he softly smiled. RD did remind him a lot of himself. Headstrong, confident, smiley and friendly. Just like a younger Van, but with blue hair and red eyes. Van's smile soon turned to a frown, as the white liger streaked in front of him, followed by the Gravity Wolf.

"I'm winning, I'm winning!" RD yelled over both the Zoid pilots' radios.

"RD, slow down, this isn't a race." Vareth beckoned, as Van moved his liger away from the catwalk, and after the two speeding Zoids.

"Gah, where is that idiot!" a black haired girl in a yellow dress yelled out to her comrade, whom was covered in a grey uniform, and resembled a ninja, even having a katana slung across his back.

"I don't know Sabre." Was his only response.

"Well, where do you think he is, Dart?" Sabre asked, pacing around her small, squat Zoid.

"I don't know." Dart replied, as he leaned up against the back of orange and white Cheetah Zoid. This response made Sabre sigh, and scan her surroundings. She and Dart were in the middle of, literally, nowhere's. Everything around them was flat, with a few cracks in the ground here and there, and many, many stones. Sabre sighed again, leaned down, and picked up one of the sand-colored stones, fiddling it in her hand, before scowling at it, and hurling it as far as she could. She then sat on the ground cross-legged, still scowling.

"That idiot. He had better show himself soon! Our village could be destroyed because of him!"

"I doubt that would happen." Dart replied, eyes closed.

"Well, we better hope."

"Hmm." Was Dart's only answer, before his eyes shot open, and he pushed himself into a standing position. "Something's coming." He remarked, as he headed for his Zoid's cockpit.

"Huh?" Sabre replied, head tilted.

"Come on, get in your cockpit, something is coming."

Flat, barren land. That is what Van was used to. The familiar sounds of Zoid legs hitting the ground, and the occasionally thrust of a booster, all of it Van had grown to love. Nevertheless, he did feel a small part of sadness within him. What had happened to the others? Were they ok? Moreover, what of Fiona? Was she alright? Van, keeping one hand on the controls, lifted his hand to look at his wedding band, admiring how the sun flashed off it. He gave a small smile, and returned his hand to the controller.

"So, Vareth, where are we headed. And no, a _super secret mission_ doesn't count as an answer!" Van said over his radio.

"To my village!" Vareth replied from his Zoid. Van had to admit, the Gravity Wolf looked amazing. The way the wheels, the _gravity wheels_ as Vareth called them drove over the land, the claws of the wolf gripping the wheels tightly; it was almost as if the wolf was riding a motorcycle.

"Your village? I thought they disliked outsiders?" RD replied, his white liger still in the lead. The Liger Zero, while not as flashy as the Blade Liger (in Van's mind), it still looked decent enough, but Van had a strange dislike of this white liger. However, he shrugged it off, as Van had grown to love all Zoids, and admire each one in its own unique way. These two were new, so Van figured he'd grow used to them.

"Well, yes, but you see, you're a friend of me. And when you're a friend of me, you're a friend of the village." Vareth replied. "But for now, we must go get my teammates. I left them without telling them where I was going."

"Why did you do that?" Van asked, as three blimps appeared on his radar.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm on a SUPER SECRET MISSION!" Vareth yelled over the radio.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Both Van and RD moaned.

"Crud, how do we defeat him?" Sabre said in a short breath, as she held the controls of her purple Gravity Saurer tightly. Her Zoid had just been thrown back by one swipe of this red Zoid's claw, and Dart, his Gravity Saix underneath the foot of this red Zoid, hadn't even seen this attack coming. "Dart, are you still there?" Sabre yelled over her radio, as she jerked her Zoid to the left, to avoid being hit by another one of the red Zoids claws.

"Yeah, but barely." Dart replied, as he jiggled the controls of his Zoid, but still received the same message of "system down".

"Giving up so soon?" the pilot of the red Zoid asked in a laugh of sorts.

"Of course not!" Sabre yelled out.

"Good then!" the pilot replied. "Now, prepare to face the wrath of the Geno Saurers Charged Particle Cannon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mistaken identity

(A/N: Well, I just noticed that instead of calling the Geno Breaker the Geno Breaker, that I mistakenly called it the Geno Saurer [maybe I should work for the dubbing of Zoids?]. Well, instead of going back and changing this, I'll just give a reason on why this Zoid is a Geno Saurer, and not a Breaker. Though not now, just know I made that mistake, and will give a reason in a chapter or so. Also, for all Raven fan-girls, your about to see a none [well, mostly] moody, actually friendly and happy side of Raven that actual is explained why he is like this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

"Charged Particle Cannon?" Sabre replied over her Zoids mic. "That's not very scary." Dart just nodded in response.

"It's not supposed to be scary, it's suppose to be fearful!" yelled the Geno Saurer pilot.

"Still, not fearful." Sabre said.

"Well, it's a very powerful, lethal weapon!" cried the pilot of the Geno.

"Um, yes, everyone knows that." Sabre replied.

"Then why aren't you cowering in fear?" asked the pilot, stopping his attacks.

"Because I've dealt with it before. Not very hard to do." Replied Sabre. Dart nodded.

"All you have to do is _not _attack in a straight line. If you do that, the beams not so powerful, or accurate." Dart said, allowing Sabre to nod this time.

"Ok, now I'm mad." The pilot of the Geno Saurer said, as the jaws of the red Zoid opened wide, revealing the cannon housed safely in its mouth. "I don't care what you think about the cannon, I'll still destroy you with it!"

"Try me." Sabre said, as her Zoid bounded at the red Geno Saurer, all the cannons and guns firing a hailstorm. The Geno Saurer, unable to move because of its charging cannon, just stuck it out, and received the blows. "Foot locks keeping you down, huh?" she said, as she made a sharp left. "I thought you were strong, guess I was wrong." She laughed, as she swiped her one of her Zoid's legs at the Geno Saurer, knocking it off balance, the beam from its Charged Particle Cannon crawling skyward.

* * *

"What is that?" Van asked over his Zoid radio, as he watched a large beam of energy crawl upward.

"Looks like a beam from a cannon." Vareth said.

"More like a Charged Particle Cannon." RD said, his memory swelling up with thoughts about that deadly beam. Van just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just a thought that a friend of mine might be where that beam is."

* * *

Sabre was on a roll. This Geno Saurer pilot was just plain stupid. While at first Sabre guessed he was strong, she finally figured out the reason he was defeated Dart was through surprise. But, with this element gone, and the lose of being able to correctly fire the Charged Particle Beam, the pilot was in a bad situation, something Sabre knew. And, as she delivered another stunning kick to the, she began to wonder why her opponent had grown so weak so quickly. He had done quite well with just the claws alone. Moreover, why didn't he fire the cannons on the Saurer? It still would be effective. But, Sabre shrugged this off, and round-housed kicked the saurer, knocking it to the ground with a loud thud. Satisfied at this, Sabre trotted over to check on her downed comrade. "You doing ok, Dart?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dart replied.

"Good, then…" but, before she could finish, she felt a slight jerk on her Zoid, before a sudden tug, and saw that the distance between her and Dart had increased tremendously. In fact, she even saw herself rise into the air…

"Think I can be defeated that easily?" the pilot of the Geno Saurer asked, the caps on its legs creaking and spinning as the Zoid rose. The saurers claw was firmly attached around the leg of the Gravity Saurer, and from the angle that Sabre could see; it even looked like the Geno Saurer was smiling an evil smile. With a lurk, the claw that held Sabre withdrew back into the Geno, leaving Sabre dangling right in front of it's jaws.

"Time to die." The pilot of the Geno Saurer said, as the Zoid's jaws opened wide, and the Charged Particle Cannon began to glow. Sabre winched, shut her eyes, and then heard a powerful thud. Opening her eyes, she saw a blue liger tackle the Geno Saurer, which in turn released her Zoid, and sent her flying. With a crumpled thud, her Gravity Breaker landed right next to Dart, and her computer screen read "system down". Her radio still worked though.

"Dart, Saber! Are you alright?" came the grunt voice of Vareth over the radios.

"We're fine." Sabre said, watching the Gravity Wolf and Liger Zero run towards them. "I see you brought RD, but who's the new guy?" Sabre asked.

"That's Van." RD said over his radio. "And long time no see you two."

"Same." Dart said, watching as Van's Blade Liger jumped off the Geno Saurer, crouched into a pounce stance, and stared the Geno down.

"That you, Raven?" Van asked the Geno Saurer.

"That depends." Raven said. "You Van?"

"Yup." Van said, smiling. "So, explain why you were attacking those two just now." Van said calmly, even though the tension between the two Zoids was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Thought they were bandits." Raven calmly said.

"Their not, their friends." Van replied, as the Geno Saurer's head looked at the two down Zoids. He then gulped.

* * *

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Raven grieved, as he cowered before Dart and Sabre. After a moment of talk, Van talked the group into exiting their Zoids, and meeting face to face. Much to the surprise of everyone but Van, Raven exited his Zoid with a blue haired girl. Reese. Now, Raven was begging for forgiveness.

"What made you think we were bandits in the first place?" Sabre asked, hands on her hips, and face-to-face with Raven.

"You seemed suspicious, so I thought you were." Raven cried, as Reese sighed. Pushing the bellowing Raven out of her way, she began to talk.

"Sorry about this…"

"Sabre." Sabre said, pointing to herself, then Dart. "I'm Sabre, that's Dart."

"I see." She said calmly. "I'm Reese, and the crying kid over there is, unfortunately, my boyfriend. Raven." Both Dart and Sabre leaned over to look at Raven, then Reese.

"So, why is he acting like this?" Sabre asked.

"Well, you see, me and him, about a year or so ago, had this 'change of heart' phase. While it wasn't that bad for me, Raven had a lot more on his plate to deal with. So, trying to re-write his past wrongs, he is trying to do good deeds, like fixing peoples homes up, working for free for some people, using his Zoid for farming/fixing purposes, and, of course, fighting bandits."

"I see." Dart said, nodding.

"So, why is he all sad now?"

"Because every time he messes up, he becomes paranoid, and starts to think people will hate him. That, and he has this whole 'good-deed' streak plan of seeing how many good deeds he can do in a row, without messing up."

"Which I take he broke." Sabre said.

"Yup, pretty much." Reese replied.

"Will he be ok?" Dart asked.

"Once he gets over the shock he will. But, just curious, how badly damaged are your Zoids?" Reese replied.

"Nothing a little fixing up can't achieve." RD said for the two, placing his arms around Sabre and Dart, and pulling them close. He was happy as ever. "How ya two been?" he beamed.

"Ok." Dart nodded, trying to get RD off him.

"Fine, now let go." Sabre ordered, causing RD to frown, and release them.

"Aww, I was just saying hi." He frowned.

"Yes yes." Vareth chimed in, watching as Van tried to talk to Raven, whom was now in the fetal position. "It is all good for meetings, but now is not the time."

"Didn't you just say…" Reese tried to say, but was cut off by Vareth.

"We must hurry back to the village for the Su…."

**"WE KNOW!"** the entire group, minis Raven and Reese, yelled at Vareth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We spent three chapters on this!

"So, Van, long time no see." Raven nervously said over his Zoids radio to Van. It was night out, and the small "herd" of Zoids where slowly making their way to Vareth's "secret" village.

"A month or so if I recall." Van replied.

"Ah, I see. So, how is everything?"

"Good. Can't complain."

"Where's Fiona at?" Reese asked, curious about the blonde not being with Van.

"Dunno." Van casually shrugged.

"Who's Fiona?" RD asked over his liger radio.

"My wife." Van replied. (A/N: Bet you saw that coming)

"And your not worried about where she is?" RD asked, eyebrow cocked.

"It's Fiona we're talking about." Van yawned. "I highly doubt she's in any trouble."

"That's cocky my friend." Vareth chimed in. "If my wife ever got lost, I'd search the planet for her."

"Well, I guess." Van said. "But I know Fiona. She is not the type to get herself into a situation. She…"

"Is most likely one to break out of any confinement or problem. Trust me, I know from experience." Reese said. After that, it was silent, mainly due to the awkward comment. But, before long.

"Look, the village." Sabre said, as the growing silhouette of the small village came into view.

"Ah, good home." Vareth said in his usual gruff voice. "Well my friends, time to part ways. Sabre, Dart, take Raven and Reese to your house. Van and RD, come with me."

"Right." RD said

"Got it." Van said, as the group of Zoids split into two group of three, one going to the east, the other west.

"So, Vareth." RD asked. "What is this, err, mission going to be like?"

"It's a secret. At my house." Vareth said, stopping his Zoid, with RD and Van doing the same. "This is a far as we go."

"Why?" Van asked.

"Our village doesn't use technology, so we can't bring our Zoids in." the Viking replied.

"But, um, don't Zoids count as technology?" RD asked.

"Yes, that's why we leave them here." Vareth said, shutting his Zoid off, and jumping out of the cockpit, Van and RD doing the same. With a thud, the trio landed on the ground, and wiped the dust from themselves, before proceeding to follow Vareth to the village.

"So, what is your village like?" Van asked.

"It's nice." Vareth replied.

"Ok, I mean, what is it like. You know, descriptive." Van tried to explain.

"Oh." Vareth said, cupping his chin. "Well, we got houses, trees, um, grass, bushes, water…"

"You know, why don't we _wait _until we get to the village to see what it has. You know, not spoil the surprise." RD quickly said, not really wanting to hear Vareth ramble on with a meaningless list.

"Ah, good idea RD." Vareth said, patting RD's shoulder painfully.

"Heh heh, right." RD winced, as the large, Viking of a man marched in front of the two, and the light of a small house appeared before the trio on the horizon.

"Ah, we're here." Vareth said with a large smile. "This is my home!"

"Looks small." Van said, looking at the building from the distance.

"Well, it should be. I only live there with the wife." Vareth replied, as, if on que, the front door opened, and a large, bulky red head appeared, dressed in a simple, white dress, covered by a red apron.

"Vareth!" the woman said.

"Wife!" Vareth said, as the two, almost in a child like fashion, rushed towards each other, arms held out wide. However, Vareth's smiling face turned into that of fear, and he quickly turned around, and tried to run the other way, only to be tackled by the large woman, whom, using an oversized wooden spoon, began to pelt him.

"Where ver you?" she asked, whacking Vareth with the spoon. "I told ye to be back at 8:00. Now it's 8:30, and your supper is cold. I labored all day making ya that soup. And I hated to see that good soup go to waste!" the large woman complained, still hitting Vareth over the head with the spoon. Van and RD just kept their mouths shut, and watched.

"I'm sorry, Helga! We ran into a Zoid problem!" Vareth said, trying to cover his head from the woman's "deadly spoon".

"And an'oter thing. I'm tired of ye going around in that mechanical monster of yer's. Why can't you be a farmer like ya father was?" Helga asked, ending her assault on Vareth, and placing her hands on her hips.

"It's fun." Vareth shrugged nervously, as the red-head sighed.

"Ya no I worry about you." She sighed, as Vareth placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you do. And I'm a sorry for worrying ya."

"Thank ya." Helga smiled, before frowning. "Where is it?"

"Is what?" Vareth asked, nervously.

"That thing you said ya where going bring me. It had those three colors, green, yellow, and red."

"Oh, you mean the Christmas tree!" Vareth said. "I would get you one, but they are too high up. The city folk like to hang them high, and at intersections as well."

"Well, you keep saying ya bring me one. And I want's me one." Helga said, hands on her hips.

"Yes, wife." Vareth said. "Oh, I'd like you to meet my friends, Van and RD." Vareth said, waving his hands over to the two men.

"Van and RD." Helga said, wiping her hands in her apron. "Nice to meet you two." She said, as her eyes quickly widened. "Why, look at ya both. Thin as can be. Shame shame shame, I need to put meat on ya bones. I would have given you some soup, but…"

"We know." Van and RD said in unison.

"Well, you boys must be tired after a long day. Why don't you come in and rest?"

"Yes, rest will be good." Vareth said. "Besides, the mission we are on lies within the house."

"The mission?" Helga asked. "You mean that sweet girl?"

"Exactly." Vareth said.

"Wait, wait… a girl?" RD asked. "Is this mission all about a girl?"

"Yes." Vareth said.

"So, why did you drag me out here than?" RD yawned.

"Because, you seem to be a, how you city folk say, a "ladies man". I thought you could help us identify this girl we found."

"And that was the entire "super secret mission"? Finding out who a girl is?" RD said, becoming annoyed.

"Yup." Vareth said nodding, his wife doing the same.

"You could have just brought her with you." RD said, rubbing his forehead.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Helga said, slapping the back of Vareth's head.

"Because she was a sleeping. I didn't want to wake her."

"Um, if I may chime in, but what exactly does this girl look like?" Van asked, rubbing the back of his head and yawning. He was tired.

"Well." Vareth said, stroking his chin. "She has blond hair, is thin, and has these little, blue marks on her forehead." Van just sighed as a smile crossed his lips.

"Well, I think I know who this "super-secret" person is." Van smiled, as the girl in question, rubbing her eyes, exited the house and approached the group.

"Van?" the red-eyed girl asked, yawning.

"Hey Fiona, long time no see." Van grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey, this has a plot

"So, Fiona, what have you been up to?" Van asked, as laid in the wool bed located in the spare bedroom that Vareth had lent him. RD had to sleep on a small cot in the shed located in the back of the house.

"Not much, really." The blonde said, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a brush through her hair, trying to make her hair straight. "I've pretty much been in-and-out for the past few days, and really only regained conciseness this morning."

"I see." Van said, putting his hands behind his head. "That's strange."

"I know. I'm just glad Vareth's wife took good care of me, or that the pair found me." Fiona smiled, as she placed the small brush on the wooden side-table.

"Found you?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes." Fiona nodded. "They found me about a mile from here, just lying on the ground. Vareth's wife was kind enough to take me in, and nurse me back to health." Fiona added, giggling. "Of course, they said that I was talking in my sleep."

"Heh, I figured you be one to do that." Van smiled. "But, regardless, guess fate enjoys pairing us together." Van added, as Fiona crawled into bed with him, curling up next to him, and placing her head on his chest.

"You sure it has nothing to do with you looking for me?" Fiona asked, looking up at Van.

"No, not really." Van admitted.

"So, you weren't worried about me?" Fiona asked, raising her head to look at Van's face.

"Well, I was slightly concerned, but not worried. I mean, I do know you, you're my wife and all, and I know you have a knack for saving yourself."

"But don't you like being a hero?" Fiona asked, laying her head back on Van's chest.

"I do." Van replied, wrapping his arm around Fiona's side, and pulling her close.

"Hmmm, guess there is no reason we should debate this now." Fiona yawned, rubbing her head on Van's chest.

"Nope." Van replied, closing his eyes, before springing right up, knocking Fiona off the bed. "Oh shit, we forgot Zeke!" Van yelled, as Fiona got off the floor, rubbing her head.

"What do you mean "forgot"? Isn't he with you?" Fiona asked, annoyed.

"I thought he was with you!" Van replied, as the two looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Come on, we got to go find him." Van said, throwing the covers off him, and reaching for his shirt, pulling it over his bare chest.

"Damnit, why is it we can't leave him alone?" Fiona huffed, pulling her shorts on, and grabbing her usual outfit.

"He's like a kid, Fiona." Van replied, pulling up his pants, and locking his belt. "And if he's alone in Blue City… man, I don't want to think of that."

"Blue City?" Fiona asked, as she began to zip-up her outfit.

"Yeah, it's a big city. That is where RD and I came from. Well, I mean I was born in the Wind Colony… eh, never mind." Van replied, as he picked up his pocketknife, and placed it on the back of his belt.

"I see." Fiona replied, as she grabbed a hand full of her hair, and rung a hair ring through it, leaving her now straight hair in a ponytail.

"I feel bad about leaving Vareth and RD in the middle of the night, though." Van said aloud, as he blew out the small candle by the bedside.

"Well, go grab RD." Fiona said. "I'll go talk to Vareth and Helga, and explain our situation."

"Alright." Van nodded.

"Oh, Van, one more thing." Fiona said, as she tugged on Van's arm.

"Yes?" Van asked, as Fiona suddenly pounced on Van, knocking him to the floor. As Van opened his mouth to udder a word, Fiona grabbed his lips with hers, inserting her tongue into Van's mouth. Van just remained wide-eyed at this, unable to move his tongue, as Fiona's was keeping his down. Without warning, Fiona released her grip of Van, and got back to her feet.

"Sorry, I really, really needed that." She said, wiping excess saliva off her lips.

"Y-Yeah… no problem." Van coughed, as he sat up. "Just… please warn me next time."

"Oh, sorry. I sorta forgotten you hate when I surprise you with deep kisses." Fiona said, giggling a little.

"Or sex." Van mumbled, as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Van, please. I'll be lucky if I could say "third times the charm" within the next decade." She huffed.

"You're hard to please, you know that?" Van sarcastically replied.

"I wouldn't be if you tried." Fiona added, hands on her hips.

"Look, can we just drop this? Zeke, and possibly everyone else we know are missing, and we have to find them. Now, we can spend our time here discussing our marriage issues, or we could go find our friends. Now, I'm really wanting to find our friends, so, are you going to help or not?" Van asked, as Fiona crossed her arms, and tilted her body.

"Fine, let's go find them." Fiona sighed, rubbing the side of her head.

"Alright then." Van said, as quickly he left the room, leaving Fiona alone.

* * *

"_Where am I?"_ RD said aloud, as a bright light hung over him. He squinted, and tried to cover his eyes, but found that he could not move his hands. He could not move any part of his body. _"What's going on?" _he said, as he lifted his head to see that his body was chained to a hospital gurney. _"H-Hey! Someone help!" _RD called, as the doors to the room he was in swung open, and three men in hazmat suits entered, a fourth being followed behind them, dressed in an armor of sorts, the helmet almost resembling a skull, and the eye sockets glowing red.

"Patient 49-01, Van Flyheight." One of the men said, turning around to look at the armored man.

"_H-Hey! I'm not Van!" _RD yelled out. The plea went unheard, as the four men carried on what they where doing.

"Yes, this is the one." The armored man said, walking up to RD, and placing a gloved-hand on his neck. "Poor sap, dead as a door nail. Cause?" the man said, looking up at one of the men in the hazmat suits, who was holding a clipboard.

"Apparently slasher. Impaled through the abdomen, and bleed out."

"The others?"

"Around the same fate. Some where impaled in other places, a few of them where shot."

"Alright, I want all their wounds healed and clean. Leave not a trace." The man said, leaving RD, and throwing his hand up once he reached the sliding door. "And I want them placed in the specific locations by 0-800. This is a life-or-death situation people!"

"Sir!" the three men replied, as one of them approached RD, a large needle in his hand.

"_Ok, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I need to wake up now!" _RD cried aloud, as the man took his arm, and inserted the needle into one of RD's vain. RD felt the cool liquid quickly spread through his body, and his vision became blurry.

"RD." he heard a voice say. "RD."

"I'm not dead!" RD said aloud; spring up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Um, ok." Van said, as RD's eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, and he saw Van standing there, a look of confusion crossing his face. "You ok?"

"Oh, me, yeah." RD said, laughing. "Just some lame nightmare is all."

"Alright. Anyhow, Fiona and I are about to start leaving now. You're welcome to come along, but you can stay if you want."

"Oh, I'll be coming, don't worry." RD said, rolling out of bed. "I'll need a second to get ready is all." He replied, pulling on a pair of pants.

"Alright then. I'll be out front with Fiona." Van said, before leaving the small shed, closing the door behind him. RD watched the door for a moment, before pulling on his shirt.

"_Just a silly dream." _RD thought, as he pulled the shirt over his head, but stared into space. "Should I tell Van about it?" he mused to himself, before shaking his head. "Eh, who am I kidding, he'll just end up calling me weird." RD added, as he grabbed his jacket, and hastily pulled it on before leaving the shed.

* * *

"Are you sure you need to go so soon?" Helga asked Fiona.

"Yes, we do." Fiona said, nodding. "I'm sorry about the sudden leave, but it's important. I thank you for your hospitality though."

"Nonsense." Helga said, patting Fiona's shoulder. "Anytime you need help, you know I'll help." The large woman said, as Fiona nodded.

"So, Van." Vareth said, watching his wife talk to Van's. "What do you want me to do about the Raven and Reese?"

"Oh, not much." Van said, as he scurried up the side of the Blade Liger. "Just let them know we left, and give directions to them."

"Ok, can do." Vareth replied, as Van sat in the front seat of the Blade Liger.

"Thanks." Van replied, giving Vareth a thumbs up, before turning over to Fiona. "Hey, Fiona, let's go!" Van called out.

"Ok!" Fiona replied, running over to Van and the liger. "Thanks again!" she called out to Helga, whom gave a smile, and waved. Fiona gave a slight wave back, as she clambered into the cockpit of the liger, taking her seat in Van's lap.

"Fiona." Van whispered to her, as the woman paid no attention to Van, and just waved to the two as the cockpit of the Blade Liger closed.

"Come on Van; is it really that big of a deal if I sit here?" Fiona asked, rubbing her body against Van's.

"Yeah, it kinda is. Do you mind moving back to your seat?" Van asked, as Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nope." She said, as Van just sighed.

"You're the stubborn one, aren't you?"

"I get it all from you." She said, lifting her head to kiss Van's cheek.

"Thanks for that." Van sarcastically replied, as he floored the controls of the liger, and it sprinted forward. "Hey, RD, you there?" Van called out over his radio, as the two-way screening opened up, and the face of RD appeared, becoming beet-red very quickly.

"Um, yeah, I am… Err, am I interrupting you?" the boy said.

"No." Van said, rolling his eyes. "Fiona is one you can call clingy."

"Am not." Fiona yawned, lightly punching Van in the shoulder. "I'm just tired, and you're the closest thing to a pillow I have."

"Great, I'm a pillow now?" Van asked, looking down at Fiona, who's eyes where closed, and a smile gracing her face.

"You're a pillow with benefits." She replied, as RD closed the channel, not really wanting to watch the two argue, or compare each other to objects. Sighing to himself, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the empty back-seat of his own liger, and gave a sigh.

"I wish Sweet was here." He groaned. "She could keep me company." RD said, as the thought of Sweet sitting in his lap crossed his mind. RD, not wanting to get distracted by a thought like that, though he stored it away in the back of his mind, just incase he wanted to daydream later on.

* * *

"Hey, scum bag!" the loud, cowboy-hat wearing Gummie said in disgust, as he opened the cell door of the once-mayor of Blue City, Alpha Richter.

"Yes?" the man in question asked, sitting crouched over in his cell.

"This came for you." Gummie said, holding up a small envelope. "Don't know who would wanna write to a dirt bag like you, but apparently someone did." Gummie said, as he flung the white envelope to Alpha, who took it, and looked it over.

"There's no return address or anything. It's blank." Alpha said.

"Yeah. Just be thankful someone is writing ya." Gummie huffed, before leaving Alpha alone, slamming the door behind him. Alpha, alone in the dark cell, carefully slide his finger under the seal of the envelope, breaking it the seal. Slowly, he withdrew a letter from the envelope, which appeared to have been folded. Dropping the envelope, Alpha unfolded the letter, and a delightful look crossed his face, as he read the letter, which simply read,

"From: Master

"Code KV-110TBV-80"

His hands trembling, Alpha began to laugh in a almost sadistic laugh, and tore the letter in two. "Soon you fools!" Alpha laughed to himself. "Soon you shall all pay!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The search for Zeke

"How could we forget him?" Van asked as the Blade Liger and the Liger Zero ran across the moonlight barren land.

"I don't know. He's always by your side; I thought he'd be with you." Fiona replied.

"Who knows where he ran off to?" Van asked aloud as a screen appeared with R.D.'s face.

"Van, tell me again who or what we are looking for?" R.D. asked, clearly confused on what was going on.

"We're looking for Zeke." Van simply replied, gripping the controls of the liger.

"And who is Zeke?" R.D. asked.

"He's my Organoid." Van replied.

"And what is an Organoid?" R.D. asked. "Please remember I am not from your time, so I don't know anything about what you are talking about."

"It's a miniature Zoid that can fuse with a regular Zoid. He is small, and looks like a silver raptor. Have you seen him?" Van asked without taking a breath. R.D. only shook his head.

"Can't say I have."

"Then you aren't really helping now, are you?"

"Could you two not argue so much? We're trying to find a friend, not fight." Fiona shouted at them, both looking at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, but it was getting annoying."

"She's right, you know." R.D. said.

"I know that!" Van snapped back. Fiona only clutched her head and sighed. This was going to be a long trip back.

* * *

"And what is this?" Blake asked, looking at the metallic thing before him.

"I dunno, Blake." Replied the brown-haired and rather feminine looking Luke replied. "I found it lurking outside, and decided to bring it up here."

"I see." Blake nodded, looking at the silver machine. It appeared to look like a small, silver raptor with red eyes. If one saw it far away, they would have sworn it was a Zoid. "Does it have a name?"

"I dunno. Ask it." Luke suggested as Blake sighed. Having Luke as a roommate at times could be a pain.

"Um, sure." Blake looked at the machine. "What's your name?" it simply replied by spinning around and tail-whipping Blake and Luke in the face, followed up by laughing and sprinting away down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked with a daze.

"I dunno, but that thing could be a threat. We should report it to the PKB." Blake replied as Luke nodded.

"Right, I'll do that right away."

"Thanks. And while you are at it, could you please get me a bag of ice? My face stings."

* * *

"What in tarnation do you mean that there is some smart Zoid going around my city?" Gummie yelled into the phone.

"That's what I mean, sir. There is a smart Zoid running around the city. We believe it may be hostile." Luke replied on the other end of the line. "We don't really know what to do."

"Don't worry, old Gummie and the PKB will take care of this." The man replied, slamming the phone down into its holder and looking at Ciao and Deed, both of who had rather blank looks on their faces. "Well, don't just stand there, go after it!" he shouted at the two, who quickly darted from their seats and into the PKB hanger.

"A smart Zoid, huh?" the dark-skinned Deed muttered. "This doesn't sound too good."

"I know. Do you think it could have been a drone left over?" Ciao asked, strapping herself into the cockpit of her Arosaurer.

"I dunno. We weren't told the size of it. And besides, the drones were red-and-black, this thing was described as being silver in color." Deed replied, closing the cockpit of his Gorheck.

"Wonder what it is?" Ciao muttered.

"I dunno, but we're about to find out." Deed replied, starting up the Zoid while Ciao did the same. The two Zoids marched out of the hanger, and into the streets of Blue City, ready to hunt down this "silver Zoid".

* * *

"This isn't good." RD said, looking over his monitor.

"What isn't good?" Van asked, looking at the image of RD on his screen.

"I just got a report from the PKB that they are going after a small, silver Zoid. Sounds familiar?" RD asked as Van's face went white.

"That's Zeke!" he gasped.

"Who are the PKB?" Fiona asked, also in a gasp.

"They are the Peacekeeping Bureau." RD explained. "They're the cops of Blue City. They shouldn't hurt your friend though.

"That's not the major issue." Fiona said over Van's shoulder. "The issue is that Zeke is scared and confused. He might hurt someone if he corned."

"And if he does that, he might get into some serious trouble." RD added. "The PKB may be nice, but they aren't so nice to people or Zoids that hurt others."

"Well then, we better hurry." Van said.

* * *

Back in Blue City, the PKB was already up and about searching for this elusive silver Zoid, be it Zeke or an actual unknown Zoid.

"Did ya find anything yet?" Gummie asked Ciao over the radio on her Zoid.

"Not yet, sir. But we're looking." She said, looking over her monitors and gages.  
"Well, find it quick. I'm getting calls complaining about this search."

"Yes sir!" Ciao said as Gummie cut the line off and leaned back in his chair. He wished he could be out there in his Gojulas Giga, searching for this thing. Little did he know that the silver Zoid was right under his nose, in the hanger of the PKB, about to fuse with the Gojulas Giga and make its escape. With a loud roar, the smaller Zoid fused with Giga, taking control of it and causing it to crash through the hanger's door. Gummie jumped from his seat and quickly dashed to the hanger, only to see the tail of the Giga.

"That no good scoundrel took my Zoid!" he threw his hat to the ground and stomped on it as the Giga and silver Zoid began its escape.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, there you go. Enjoy.)**


End file.
